Inside The Minds Of
by KingCobra582
Summary: What do the major characters of Gargoyles think and remember fondly, based on their experiences? Please R and R. *language* *Chapter 7 up*
1. Anton Sevarius

Anton Sevarius  
By Jake Denton (kingcobra49036@yahoo.com)  
  
Author's Note: This is the latest fic of mine. It provides a very detailed voyage into the mind of one of the most egotistically driven villains of the "Gargoyles" show. This fic takes place after "Double Jeopardy" but before "Avalon, Parts 1, 2,and 3." This original piece of work is quite possibly the first installment of what may be a new series for me. I hope you enjoy it.  
*Taken from the personal journals of Anton Sevarius...  
  
August 7th, 1995.  
  
"Well, I tricked that young upstart Derrick Maza, Xanatos' private bodyguard, into unwillingly becoming a majestic creature. A well-crafted humanoid animal that was hand made by my own DNA splicing. Mr. Xanatos was terrific, as well. He really made it look like that, for a while; at least, he was on the mutation's side. But it was all an act, as the incredibly satisfying result of my life's work believed it for months.  
  
The lowly insignificant fool.  
  
He really was quite easy to transform, unlike the other pitiful test subjects that I forced my mutogen upon. The girl was the least willing of all, attacking my scientists and breaking free in an admirable but utterly futile attempt to escape. When Xanatos' better, how shall we say, soldiers brought the homeless woman to me, and I completed the experimentation, the sad despair in her slanted feline eyes was laughable! How I had so much fun with her! I bet she wishes she had never gone along with me in that freezing alley. Well, it's too late now. What's done is done. Nothing can change her back to human now.  
  
Which is truly perfect."  
  
September 19th, 1995.  
  
"Blast that Goliath!  
  
He and his pathetic excuse for a clan attacked me again, the large winged rat swooping down at me as I approached my car. I detested the feel of those purple arms holding me up! Flying me back to an abandoned laboratory, the arrogant fool gave me an ultimatum: Make a cure for the Mutates, or die. Not quite willing to pass to the other side yet, I agreed and mixed together an antidote for the former...abnormalities. Unfortunately, the one called Talon rejected the "cure" and also prevented the useless feline female from drinking it as well, saying that it wasn't a cure, that it was lethal poison and I wanted to kill him.  
  
He was right about that, but I'd have never admitted it to his jaguar-like face.  
  
He'd have killed me, ripping my face apart, before throwing me like a rag doll to the rest of HIS clan, watching as I would be torn apart into a bloody pile on the floor. A bloody, disgusting pile.  
  
Ugh!  
  
I can't think about it. It still scares me.  
  
But, oh heavens, the look on those pompous freaks' faces when they learned the truth about Xanatos! It was priceless. Never have I had such a feeling of pride. Self-satisfaction as well, knowing that with my own genius combined with Xanatos' cool-as-a-cucumber attitude, we had deceived the Mutates. We had tricked them so well, in fact, that they had nearly killed that cretin Goliath.  
  
It's a pity that they didn't. Oh, well.  
  
A deception, no matter how good it may be, can only be held onto for so long before the real truth is discovered, and all hell breaks loose. Every time."  
  
January 10th, 1996.   
  
"Gods, journal, what a rough night I have had!  
  
Trying to succeed where I had failed with the Mutates, I convinced Owen, Mr. Xanatos' personal assistant, release one of those grayish gargoyle robots to draw a sample of Goliath's blood, and play a part. A very realistic performance of a concerned man whose latest product of technology has gone askew. He did it very well. Goliath was suspicious, of course, but I think the large raisin-colored creature accepted the fabricated tale. Bah, those robots.... Mr. Xanatos calls them the "Steel Clan". What do I call them?  
  
Utter rubbish. A waste of time AND money.  
  
After I extracted a portion of Goliath's life force, I used the small container of gargoyle blood to spawn Thailog, a clone of my great adversary. Thailog, my most intelligent creation yet, is every bit as smart and fierce as his father, and twice as deadly too. He was every bit Goliath, except for being colored different, of course. The downside of my experimentation on the living breathing embodiment of evil that Goliath had called "son". Yippee for me! I finally made something intelligent!  
  
Unfortunately, he was TOO intelligent.  
  
He cleverly used Mr. Xanatos e-mail computer program to lure me to an, the millionaire, and the purple gargoyle to an oil rig in the middle of the Hudson River. The dastardly twin attempted me to murder all three of us, as well as that policewoman Maza, who is Derrick's sister. He would have too, if my cursed foe Goliath had not broken out of his chains and attacked his own lookalike. Goliath and Thailog fought like hungry wolves while Xanatos, Miss Maza, and I made our escapes just as the place went up in flames. Unfortunately for me, the large lavender mass of flesh survived. Curses."  
  
January 11th, 1996.  
  
"Nothing of importance tonight, journal. I have been taking a break from DNA Experimentation for a several days now. I know it isn't like me, but I needed to rest after everything that has already happened in the past year. I HATE Goliath, though. If I could've, I would've made Thailog less smart and more murderous! My enemy would have stood no chance then. My prized work would have made short work of him, then finish the rest of those monsters!"  
  
The End.  
  
So, any comments? Send them to (kingcobra49036@yahoo.com)  
  
Next Chapter: Brooklyn. 


	2. Brooklyn

Brooklyn  
By Jake Denton (kingcobra49036@yahoo.com)  
  
Author's Note: The beginning and end of this story takes place in 2034 which is, according to my estimates, around the time that the events occur in "Future Tense". Assuming they ever do, of course. Brooklyn's intersection was envisioned as a sort of flashback.  
  
Manhattan, New York  
  
2034 A.D.  
  
In the darkest hour of nightfall, under the cracked rubble of the ancient police station clock tower, the floor built door pushed open, allowing Matt Bluestone and Claw to gain access to the crumbling ruins. From the debris lying cluttered around the area, Matt, in his old age, was wise enough to know that this place had been abandoned ever since that fateful night when the station was mysteriously attacked and the tower blown up. They had arrested the Canmore siblings later on, and charged them with the crime, sentencing them to life in prison, and then had tried to refurnish the luxury of the tower. But such attempts had fallen to crumble with age. Matt doubted that it would ever be used again.  
  
He looked at the tiger striped mutate behind him. "Quite a battlefield, huh, Claw?" Non-vocal as always, Claw nodded and looked down, a look of awe and admiration for the respectable location that had turned to dust long ago. Even years after Talon and Maggie had died, this tower still reminded him of Elisa, Talon's sister. Because she had worked here, and her friends had once resided here. Now look at it. The place was filthy, home only to the disease carrying rats that made nests here. Shining his flashlight around, Matt kicked some debris aside and noticed a book lying at his feet.  
  
"What IS it?"  
  
Claw picked it up, and simply held it out to him, a look of curiously inquisitive wonderment on his face. Matt blew the dust off and smiled when he saw the name on the brown cover of the small object in his hands. He read the name aloud to Claw.  
  
"Brooklyn."  
  
Slumping against the wall and sliding down to sit on his butt, Matt opened the book to read, vaguely aware of Claw sitting next to him. "This was Brooklyn's journal, long ago before he and his clan created the rebel unit against Xanatos..."  
  
"Dear Journal,  
  
Tonight is a night of New Hope for me. Goliath has returned with Elisa, and Bronx. Finally our worry and constant search to find our friends is finished. They are back with us, and I have never felt so blessed in all my life. Broadway and Lexington are equally excited. I can't blame them. I know how they feel.  
However, they did not come back to Manhattan alone.  
  
When I first saw Angela, Goliath's biological daughter, I was instantly filled with jubilation. Goliath had a hatchling of his own. Huh. Who knew? Yet, I was happy, because I knew instantly that Angela was different than Maggie. She would not fear me. My first thought was that I would end up as her mate.  
  
However, I couldn't help but feel hatred all over again when I remembered that Demona had been Goliath's mate once, and I realized that Angela bore a striking resemblance to the object of my fierce hatred. So that meant Angela and Demona were daughter and mother. Not exactly a good sign for me, given that I thought her mother was a bitch.  
  
But I didn't care about that. I knew Angie - or Angela, as she prefers to be called - was nothing like Demona when she hugged Hudson almost immediately after arriving in this very tower. Demona would not have been so friendly. More than likely, she would have knifed Hudson in the back and asked questions later.  
  
But enough about Demona. Thinking about her makes me sick.  
  
Angela and I became close friends quickly. I would have given my life to save hers any time, and she knew it. Plus, I guess she recognized the fierce yet gentle spirit that makes up my personality and liked it, because she spent a lot of time with me. Broadway and Lexington didn't like this little fact and for a while we fought over her. Which only drove a wedge between her and me. She demanded that we resolve our petty squabbling until after Dracon and Brod was captured, and we did so. Angela also said that the winner would not get to keep her, that she would choose whom she wanted to mate with for life. So that killed the competition.  
  
Unfortunately for me, she ended up choosing Broadway, and I was without a mate once again. Again I felt the pain of rejection just like I did when Maggie picked Talon over me. I knew Lexington could deal with it better then I could. After all, he backed off after the competition ended immediately.  
  
I knew I should be happy for them, but I'm not. I feel too much self-pity for myself. Would I ever find a mate? I'm sorry, Journal, I need to go for a glide right now. This is tearing my insides up too much. I hope the crisp night air will help cheer me up, but I doubt it.  
  
April 6th, 1996."  
  
Matt blinked in surprise as he read this account. Brooklyn had suffered from loneliness? Why hadn't he ever said anything about it? Matt had known Brooklyn well enough in his youth, but he had never guessed that his friend was hurting emotionally. Casting a troubled glance at Claw, the aged detective flipped to another page.  
  
"Dear Journal,  
  
I got yelled at again two nights ago. I missed the white van I was supposed to intercept and Goliath was furious with me. He called me a hatchling. Me. Can you believe it? His second-in-command. Sometimes, I think that it would have been easier if one of the others had been handed the title. My life has been hell ever since I gained my new position among the clan. So I had been fantasizing about Angela. So what? Maybe it wasn't the wisest decision, but he didn't have to give me a rough time.  
  
I decided right then I had enough, and I needed to cool off. I flew away. Goliath didn't follow. I'm glad. I was hoping he wouldn't. Later that night, I met Bobbi Porter and her brother, Dave. They were both runaways. Young humans who felt their family did not appreciate them. Just like I was feeling. Kenny was a friend of the two, and he was living on the streets like they were, but he betrayed them later for his own profit. Some friend he turned out to be. In the end, Kenny was arrested, and the Porter kids' parents took them home and I never saw them again.   
  
What a crying shame.  
  
Bobbi actually was not that bad looking for a human. If she had been a gargoyle and a couple of years older, she could have been my mate. But it wasn't meant to happen, I guess. I keep hoping against hope to meet with the Porters again someday. They made me realize I wasn't alone in the judgmental sense to feel needed, and I owed that to them.  
  
Maybe someday, by some odd stroke of fate's guiding hand, I'll cross paths with Bobbi and Dave again. It would not be so bad. At least I'd have some humans who wouldn't fear me. Like Goliath had Elisa. She never flinched or even blinked when she saw him. Although she does kind of smile like she's hiding something from him and the rest of us.   
  
I can't quite put my finger on it, but I have a feeling that something unnatural for my species is happening between the two. Love, perhaps?  
  
Oops, Diary, I have to go. Hudson, Goliath, and Angela are back with Hudson. I can hear them now. Apparently, Hudson was in the hospital for some reason and he took out half a dozen Quarrymen. From what Angela seems to be saying, Hudson was losing his eyesight for a while. I think he's fine now though. I'll be back later. I promise.  
  
May 15th, 1996."  
  
Fascination rising within him, Matt flipped past the page.   
  
But there were no more pages. The wind or long age either had blown them away, or else Brooklyn had never written in his journal again. Either way, Matt suspected that the gargoyle might take an interest in recovering his lost journal. He looked at the mutate beside him. "Let's take this to the rebel headquarters, okay?"  
  
Claw nodded silently, and they got to their feet. Matt, just before glancing around one last time at the trashed surroundings, smiled, happy memories of his life as a New York Police detective rushing through his mind. The clock tower held a lot of significance to him, and now a major part of his adult life was nothing more then a burned out hollow shell, touched by neglect and the dusty decayed climate that came only with age.  
  
Then Matt slammed the door shut and locked it behind him one last time, and all in the abandoned clock tower was still. Lifeless.  
  
Any opinions? Send them to me. kingcobra49036@yahoo.com  
  
Jake Denton.  
  
Coming Soon: Elisa Maza 


	3. Elisa Maza

Elisa Maza  
By Jake Denton (kingcobra49036@yahoo.com)  
  
In the heart of Manhattan, there are residents with their own little secrets. Some are dirty. Some are dangerous. Some are even fatal. Life threatening little tidbits that would take the life of those that discovered it.  
  
But not in the home of Elisa Maza.  
  
She had secrets, of course, like any other person would. The police woman had private parts of her life that she hoped no one but her intended would ever find out. A secret that she would make sure to tell her secret affection, when the time came. Then all would be well. Her love would be overjoyed infinitely.  
  
But she would tell no one else about it until after it was finalized.  
  
Not even her own family. Not Derrick. Not Mom. Not Dad. Not even Beth, who, if she did know, would probably slip up and spill the beans to their parents. Then Elisa would have hell to pay.  
  
Elisa didn't want that to happen. So she kept her innermost thoughts to herself.  
  
And her diary.  
  
Humming happily, brushing her flowing jet-black out of her face (an action that reminded her intensely of her secret crush), Elisa pulled off her shoes and socks and hung her jacket in her closet before wandering aimlessly into her bedroom. Flopping down onto the mattress, the brazen woman opened the top drawer of the nightstand next to her, removing a pink-covered little book.  
  
Looking out the window at the brightly lit night sky, Elisa smiled and began to write, moving into the living room and plopping down onto her chair as she did so.  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
Well, I've had another fun night tonight, doing the usual stuff. Paperwork at my desk at the police station, have dinner with Beth and Mom and Dad (He never seems to resist doing that quacking thing though!). Stopping a robbery attempt at the local museum.   
  
Turning into a Gargoyle and being attacked by a crazed red headed female gargoyle with a mirror from another world, plus watching every human in town become Gargoyles too. Goliath's clan turned into humans for a few minutes. No joke.  
  
I know. I sound like a raving lunatic, don't I? Well, it's all true. I swear it on my police badge. Although if I hadn't seen it myself, I'd never have believed it myself. It sounds like something out of a strange movie.   
  
My whole life is starting to feel like a movie, now. Besides fighting Demona, I also have had to deal with a half-cyborg gargoyle named Coldstone with three different personalities inside of him. I've also encountered magical faeries, old women that can turn into mythical creatures, a space alien, a time traveling gargoyle named Griff, gargoyle clans that stay awake during the day, etc, etc, etc.  
  
My life is so complex all of a sudden that sometimes it scares me.  
  
There are some good things about it, though. Not all of it is bad or unusual. Well, maybe it would be unusual to anyone else. But not to me. I'm too used to the gargoyles. Especially one gargoyle in particular.  
  
Goliath.  
  
When a woman thinks about the perfect guy, someone like Goliath instantly comes to mind. Besides being as muscular as ten men, Goliath is also intelligent, kind, and gentle. Basically all the things I've ever looked for in men. Alas, like always, there's a problem, though it's relatively small.  
  
Goliath, as I've mentioned, is not human. Not even close.  
  
He's a gargoyle.  
  
Which is why it would be hard for me to get involved with him romantically. Goliath and I are from different species. Not to mention different worlds. Goliath grew up accustomed to the ancient Scottish way of life in the 10th century, with swords and arrows being the primary weapons back then. Where there were no TVs or radios for amusement.   
  
I have, however, spent my life in the 20th century, in modern times. Technology is my tool at most times. My car radio, and walkie-talkie. The communicator system I use to keep in touch with the clan. My gun, which Goliath viewed confusion towards when we first met. I grew up surrounded in a different time then Goliath. A different world. "Let the old make way for the new" is my motto. I just wish Goliath had lived the same way.  
  
Out of everyone in the clan, Lexington is the gargoyle most impressed by the elements of this generation. He spends about 15 hours a day using Xanatos' computer or testing some police technology that is created. Lexington has also, from what I've heard, flown a helicopter a few times. He has a soft spot for machines and technological things. He cares about machines the same way that Broadway does about food.  
  
Broadway. That reminds me. He's the one who accidentally shot me once, dear diary. I never mentioned that did I? Well, I'm saying it now. After questioning Dracon that night, I foolishly left my gun in plain sight for Broadway to find. I don't know why. Maybe I was tired. I guess I was thinking about those stolen guns to think about Broadway and my gun logically. Apparently, Broadway found out the hard way. Guns in real life are not like guns in the movies. Guns really do hurt people. He atoned for his actions by flying me to the hospital, though. Without his help, I surely would've died.  
  
Broadway has a heart of gold. I'm not too sure about Brooklyn though.  
  
I mean, OF COURSE Brooklyn is nice and kind and loyal. He's all of these things most likely to his gargoyle instincts then anything else, but he's a rebel. Sometimes he's too much of one. That time when Demona had hexed Goliath? That started when Brooklyn went on a motorcycle ride. If he hadn't gone, maybe it would have been averted, but who knows? You can't change the past. No one can.  
  
And let's not forget when he and the others were competing over Angela. Brooklyn really pushed himself to the limit. Showing off arrogantly. Flexing his muscles for her. Calling her "my girl". Of course, Angela got agitated and ended up picking Broadway. Between you and me, Dear Diary, I think that hurt Brooklyn inside. It was not the first time in his young life that Brooklyn had been rejected (You'd think he'd be used to it after that Maggie disaster!). Angela is a good friend, but to be honest, she's sorely lacking in intelligence. What the heck was she thinking, going out with Broadway? I mean, nothing personal to either of them, but still...  
  
Hudson. The oldest and wisest of all the clan members. From what he's told me, he has used his age to gain the upper hand in a fight with Demona once, after she'd injured Goliath. When the battle had ended, Demona was still alive, but so were Hudson and Goliath. Luckily for me. Those two are dear to me. I can't think about what would happen to me or Brooklyn, Lexington, Angela, Broadway or Bronx if Hudson and his prized follower were suddenly taken away from us forever.  
  
Last, but not least, there's Bronx. Being a gargoyle dog, he can't talk obviously, save for the grunts and whines that a normal dog would do. And, just like a normal dog, Bronx is loyal and overly protective. Loving to his masters, and true to the end, even if he can't fly like the others. If I never get a normally common kind of dog, I would gladly take Bronx any day. That's a promise.  
  
Anyway, I've been droning on and on about the gargoyles for too long tonight. I need to tell you about what happened earlier. And yes, it does involve the gargoyles.  
  
Matt and I were in a stakeout at Dracon's old hideout earlier. This morning, Brode's getaway was ransacked and annihilated. We got evidence strong enough to suggest that Dracon was involved, but not near enough to charge and arrest him. We were watching the place, looking for any sign of suspicious activity when the normal (for me, anyway) thing happened.   
Several winged gargoyle flew in, and by the time they flew back out, Dracon and his men were all unconscious, with evidence linking them to the crime spread out at their feet. Case closed. And now, another night relaxing at home, writing in you, Diary, trying to ignore the hungry cat in the kitchen. Diary, I'll be back later. I promise."  
  
Sighing in pent-up aggravation, Elisa got Cagney some tuna and Milk before turning on the TV to catch a late night detective movie, the kind that she knew Broadway would love to see, before going to bed.  
  
After she was already asleep, the large gargoyle that had just landed on her balcony entered, and peered around. "Elisa?" There was no answer, except for loud snoring coming from the bedroom.  
  
Not wanting to wake Elisa, the gargoyle turned to leave when a small pink book caught his eye. Not wanting to invade Elisa's privacy, yet curious, the shadowed winged gargoyle opened it and read, chuckling in his chest.  
  
When he was finished, Goliath carefully set the diary back on the table in the living room, and smiled as he started to leave through the skylight.  
  
"Sweet dreams, my love."  
  
The End.  
  
Any opinions? You should know by now what to do. kingcobra49036@yahoo.com.  
  
Next Chapter: Thailog 


	4. Thailog

Thailog  
  
Author's Note: This chapter takes place in the Goliath Chronicles episode: "Genesis Undone."  
  
Manhattan, 2002  
  
Goliath looks down at me, extreme sorrow and longing etched upon his beefy face. He is in pain for me, not wanting me to go. Not wanting me to die. I look at him, smiling, as I hand him the serum, courtesy of the spineless coward, Sevarius. I know that I could've easily taken it myself and be cured, but I also know that my life is over. I look at my father, and as oblivion approaches, I regret the choices I have made. It is flashing before my eyes even now as I say my final words to him. The Oil rig, where I attempted to destroy Goliath, Xanatos, Sevarius, and the human woman Maza. Paris, where I tricked both Demona and MacBeth into trying to kill each other, for the sake of my own vast wealth. The Carnival, where the gargoyles met their clones, and I ended up "dying" in the resulting fire.   
  
I survived, obviously.  
  
Not that it matters now. I am dying for real this time. Nothing, not science, not sorcery, could save me. I see that now. Congratulations, Goliath, your "son" won't be around much longer. I doubt you'll miss me much, after all the things I did to you.  
  
It's incredible. For the first time in my life, which is ending now, I feel more love for my father now then I did when I was alive. I'm already dead, and yet, I have no ill will towards Goliath. Not anymore. Bitter irony. I try to kill my father and his clan for my own survival. But now that I am dying, I care for them.   
  
Oh god. Eternity is flashing before me. I can see oblivion approaching. Goliath is staring at me. It all seems to be turning gray. The pitied expression. The tears rolling down his cheeks. The apparent sorrow in his features. Everything. It's all over for me.   
  
But I know that with my passing, they will go on.   
  
And that alone is enough for my soul to rest in peace.  
  
I smile at him for the last time, as stone forms over my eyes and I fade away. Goliath is gone now, replaced with a long tunnel, and at the end of that tunnel, a light illuminates my surroundings. Except for the light, there is darkness all around me, and it is growing deeper, more suffocating.   
  
The darkness...  
  
Coming Soon: Demona 


	5. Demona

Demona  
  
Author's Note: This fic is about Demona's feelings after she repents, which she inevitably will (or would have, if the show had continued) at some point.  
  
YEAR: 2250  
LOCATION: UNKNOWN  
  
My life is a sham.  
  
Ever since my glory days at Castle Wyvern (when it was still in Scotland, instead of on the roof of that fool Xanatos's building!), ever since that night of the raid, the Viking attack that would change the lives of me and my former clan forever, I have lived a lie.   
  
I made the deal with the captain. The bargain to lure the Vikings to the stone fortress. The idea to get rid of all the humans in the vicinity. Looking back now, centuries later, I know now how foolish the compromise was. The captain had promised me that we would be safe, that my clan would thrive greatly. I should've known better.   
  
I regret my actions now. For a thousand years, I have tried to convince myself that the stone curse upon my love and the select few who also survived, as well as the destruction of the rest of my clan, were not my responsibility. That their blood was not on my hands. I couldn't handle the guilt. The shame. The remorse.  
  
Which is why I've hated humans; it was just easier for me to blame them all.  
  
But in my hatred, in my despicable loathing of mankind, my rage and denial cost me the only gargoyle that ever really cared for me. The one love that I actually thought I'd be with forever. Goliath.   
  
Of course he's long dead, just stone and dust now. Nothing more then a statue. Once more my former mate has delved into a long slumber, only this time, he would not wake up ever again, and once again, like before, I was alone.   
  
Even when he was alive, after my true colors were revealed in 1994 Manhattan, he had abandoned me. Turned his back on me for a human woman. Chalk up one more reason for my hatred towards humans. I hated to admit it, even to myself, but I was jealous. So very jealous, in fact, that I have tried to kill those whom once meant so much to me. But they all survived, luckily. Especially Goliath. If I had killed him shortly after his reawakening, he might not have gone for months, and I never would have found the love of my daughter, Angela.   
  
Just thinking of her is enough to bring tears to my eyes. She is also long dead, joined once again with her father. After the last time I had used her, that incident involving the stealth hunter, she had disowned me as her relation. Had, just like Goliath, refused to want to have anything to do with me. I never thought I would ever feel sorrow before, but when she rejected me, I cried. It was unbelievable, and I was surprised at myself. I never cry at anything. It was the love of my daughter that had finally reformed me. Unfortunately, after that, she refused to believe anything I had to say, and so, jilted me, as well.  
  
It seems that everyone leaves me at some point: Goliath, Thailog, Angela, Brooklyn.  
  
Brooklyn. I smile at the thought of his memory. He was a strong warrior. Perhaps not as much as Goliath, but he was still determined. He was the first male I had felt attracted to, after Goliath's rejection. He had thought I used him, at the Cloisters, but he was wrong. The spell was only to calm Goliath down, enough to rationalize him. I had no intention of hurting the young red gargoyle or my former love, but Brooklyn turned on me. Attacked me. And, later, contained a hatred of me.  
  
I can't help it now. The memories of my past injustices are returning. I'm sorry, journal, I'll have to go now. I'll be back later... hopefully.  
  
Demona, 2250 A.D  
  
Next: Lexington  
  
Reviews are welcomed at kingcobra49036@yahoo.com 


	6. Lexington

Lexington  
  
Manhattan, 1996  
  
The Eyrie Building  
  
The small green gargoyle sat in front of his computer screen, typing incessantly away. He was focused and hard-drawn to finish what he was doing, because the sun was about to come up.   
  
The human watched from the shadows, observing calmly as the spider-like gargoyle clicked the keys like mad. It was a beautiful night, and the sun was about to come up. This person had access to all of Lex's passwords on the computer, so he could easily do some... digging after Lexington became stone for the day.  
  
Lost in thought, the form in the darkness looked up, slightly caught off guard, as the small one completed his typing and logged off quickly, running out towards the parapets on all fours. The room was now empty, and Xanatos snickered. The billionaire had been bored tonight. His business was slow this evening, and there was nothing else to do except gather vital information.   
  
Not that he wanted to use it in another scheme; he was done using the gargoyles.  
  
He was just curious, and wanted to read something interesting. What sort of private thoughts did the gargoyles have? He decided to find out. Getting back into the system, the bearded rich man logged in, and began nosing around on the main menu, looking at all the different programs. Hmmm...  
  
Lex had been writing what seemed to be a report, or perhaps a personal journal. The only writing program on this computer was Microsoft Word. Xanatos clicked on the icon, and, as soon as he was in, clicked on "File - Open", and saw one file in particular that interested him. It was called "Lexington". He opened it, and, as he read it, was taken aback, when he saw everything that had been written already.  
  
"1995  
  
Wow, I really love this century!  
  
All of the technology here is so... so... cool? *Laughs* That reminds me of the night we raided the Cyberbiotics building, in search of those "stolen" disks. If we had known that the entire thing had been staged by Xanatos, we never would've gone along with it. Why risk getting killed for someone's ulterior motive?   
  
The plan seems really repugnant, not that I look back on it. If we hadn't gotten the disks, Xanatos would've killed us, most likely smashed us while we slept. But we DID get the disks, and he DID try to kill us anyway. I just cannot figure out humans at all. They are always afraid of us. I've seen the news reports. I've read the Daily Tattler headlines in the Xanatos living quarters. Why do humans fear us? We have done no major wrong.  
  
Could Demona be right about them after all? I highly doubt she is, and yet... Xanatos hardly seems trustworthy, and the only other humans I've tried to befriend were the Pack. Yeah, like we're the best of friends. After they tried to hunt both me and Goliath down? Screw that. I don't know what to think about humans anymore."  
  
Xanatos flinched as he read these words. He had known that the gargoyles had probably hated him back then, but he didn't know his plans would affect them so strongly. If someone had told him a few years ago that he'd end up being a gargoyle sympathizer, he would told the man to go check into a mental ward.   
  
"1996  
  
A lot of things have happened this year. It all went by so fast. It's like I blinked and missed it. Where have the last twelve months gone? The metamorphosis of Elisa's brother. The discovery that Coldstone still lived, getting turned to humans by Titania's mirror and seeing the actual humans become gargoyles. The disappearance of Goliath, Elisa and Bronx. Back then, we were so worried about their whereabouts. The attack of Hyena on that weird sun amulet. Fang's rebellion in the labyrinth. That whole King Arthur searching for Excalibur thing. The return of Goliath, Elisa, and Bronx, nixed with the arrival of Angela. Me fighting with Brooklyn and Broadway over her affections, which by the way, I was not really interested in her. I was only competing for the sake of it. The clones. The possession incident involving Coldstone, Coldfire, and Coldsteel. The fight to save Alex from Oberon. The hunters. It all went by so fast. How can anyone - human or gargoyle - go through so much in one year? It boggles my mind.  
  
A guy could go on forever with this, but I don't want to bore you, journal. It's just really ironic. Most of these things to some degree involved Xanatos, especially the Coldstone thing. But then he repented, and tried to help Coldstone out of compensation for our fight against Oberon for Alex's sake. I said before that I couldn't figure humans out. I still can't, but now it's because I've seen that humans like Xanatos can change, which makes me think that perhaps Goliath was right. Perhaps there still is hope for this world, this wonderful era of computers and machines and fascinating technology.   
  
I'm glad I was reborn in this timeline, because if the whole "turning to stone for a millennium" stuff had never happened, I would never gotten to try out all these impressive gadgets today, and I'd have been bored out of my mind, trapped in ancient Scotland.  
  
Crap, the sun's about to rise. I have to go, but I'll be back tonight. That's a promise!"   
  
There was nothing more. The journal was empty from here. It was also very interesting. Who knew that a small gargoyle could be capable of such intricate observations? He was very right about these things. Xanatos had been an enemy, but now the billionaire felt sorrow at the old memories that had been kept alive by this collection of the past. It was obvious that Lexington felt slightly angered over the sins of the past. Xanatos made up his mind, as he logged out of the program, to do something for Lexington. There had been no new information, but what he had seen had made David Xanatos, founder of Gen-U-Tech, and, more notably, Xanatos Enterprises, think deeply. He had made mistakes before, but now he would make it up to them, that much was definite.  
  
Perhaps he could start by getting Lexington a new computer.  
  
Next: Talon  
  
You know the drill. You know what to do. Reviews are both welcomed at www.fanfiction.net and/or at my email address kingcobra49036@yahoo.com 


	7. Talon

Talon  
  
2003  
  
The mutate sat on his couch, which was setting nicely in the old Cyber-Biotics office down in the labyrinth. He was feeling bored, and wanted something to do. Maggie and Claw were off somewhere with Elisa and Goliath, and Talon had nothing to do. Getting an inspiration, he thought himself lucky to have kept his journal after his mutation years ago.  
  
~Time to catch up on old memories~ the jaguar-like mutate thought, as he pulled a pen off of a nearby coffee table. Thinking back about everything that had happened to him, he began to write.  
  
  
"DEAR JOURNAL,  
  
I'm sorry I've been ignoring you lately. I've just gone through so much during the last 8 years, and, when you've been preoccupied as much as I have, you lose time to write. Between Demona, and the clones, and the homeless humans, and everything, well, let's just say it's good I can relax tonight.  
  
Where do I begin? Well, I guess I could cover everything that happened to me as a mutate. I used to be a human, a cop. My sister is Elisa Maza, 2nd class detective. Gargoyle sympathizer, and, in the words of Goliath, "one woman hell-raiser". *laughs* That sounds like Big Sis all right.   
  
The first time I had actually met the gargoyles - Goliath, Brooklyn, Hudson, Lexington, Broadway, and Bronx - was during that time the two members of The Pack tried to assassinate Xanatos, who had hired me as his personal bodyguard. Elisa had tried to warn me that he was bad news, that he was just using me in a plan. But I refused to listen to her.   
  
I learned the truth the hard way when he coyly mutated me, then tricked into blaming Goliath and his clan. That bastard Xanatos had me completely convinced that Servarius and Goliath had planned to do this to me, to make more gargoyles through DNA engineering. Later, during a fight at a laboratory, I discovered that all along, Xanatos had been Servarius' partner, not Goliath. I felt many things upon discovering this revelation: shocked, hurt, and betrayed.   
  
But most of all I felt rage. I wanted to kill Xanatos.  
  
He got away, though, as did Servarius.   
  
After it was all over, I felt terrible for how I had treated Goliath. Even after he had proposed that I join his clan, I declined partly because I was so disgusted with myself for being so gullible. I also refused because there were other mutates, like me. Two males and a female. Claw, Fang, and Maggie. Maggie and I became mates. Lovers. A pairing that probably would have never happened in our human lives, which is the only blessing that came out of being turned into Talon.  
  
Soon after, Goliath, Elisa, and Bronx disappeared and a worried Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway journeyed with me to castle Wyvern, where we believed that Xanatos had known something about their sudden disappearance. We were wrong, and, grudgingly, left the castle against our better judgment. I don't know why, but for some reason, Brooklyn seemed withdrawn. Moody. I really don't know what his problem was. He was the second-in-command. He knew we had no choice but to infiltrate Xanatos' building for clues, but when it came down to it, he seemed almost sad. Why? Who knows.  
  
It was really bad timing for them to vanish, however. Especially since it was at this time that Fang decided to make himself leader. I had tried to reason with him, saying that no one was leader and we were all on a compromising level down here. But he wouldn't listen, and trapped me in a holding cage. Luckily for me, Hudson, The Trio, and Maggie came to the rescue, and Brooklyn ending up tricking Fang, pretending to alienate Maggie's feelings for me by making her leave with him. It was a clever plan. Maggie realized she had the pass card, and freed me while Fang boasted to Brooklyn. I tackled Fang, and he was put away in the jail cell deeper underground. When it was over, Maggie and I embraced, and I could see Brooklyn hang his head low and turn away. He seemed almost sad, even more distant then he had been earlier. Did he have some feelings for Maggie? He must've.   
  
But we ended the incident on a high note, with a agreement to protect the gargoyles and mutates who were still present, and a handshake. Brooklyn declared that he would lead his clan in continuing the search. I think he decided at that moment that he and Maggie would never be, because his mood changed suddenly upon deciding to lead. He will make a good replacement for Goliath someday. I'm sure of it.  
  
Goliath and Elisa, with Goliath's daughter Angela, returned to us a couple of months later (thank god!) and we went back to our normal routines. Until Demona faked her capture and Goliath's clone, Thailog, arrived at the labyrinth and busted her out. Apparently, this entire capture was planned. A scheme to keep us off guard until the clones, spawned from the gargoyles' blood through a technological Mosquito, were full grown and ready to attack. Fang bailed out of his cell with Demona, and, together with Thailog, captured us all.   
  
When Demona learned he had cloned her as well, creating Delilah, in order to replace her, she flew into a rage and attacked Thailog, setting us all free. A fight broke out at the abandoned carnival where we were being held, and Fang was killed. A fire burst, killing Demona and Thailog as well. At least, as far as I know. But I heard later through my sister and the Gargoyles that both were still alive, and I wonder to this day how they survived that. Demona, I could understand. From what I've heard, she's immortal, and could only be killed by MacBeth. But Thailog? What did he do, fly away before being burnt? I guess I will never know how.  
  
Journal, I've got to go. Goliath, Elisa, Maggie, and Claw have just returned from the castle, where they were celebrating Goliath and Elisa's 6-year wedding anniversary. I'll write in you again soon! I promise."  
  
Talon closed the journal, and, tucking it into his pocket, smiled and went to join his mate, his sister, and their friends in the main room of the labyrinth.  
  
Next: Broadway.  
  
kingcobra49036@yahoo.com 


End file.
